Picnic Dilemma
by Moments of Insanity
Summary: AC fluff. post seed story. What to do when Yuuna makes a move on someone's Princess?


Picnic Dilemma

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : 5 November 2005

Revised Date : --

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

English is not my first language and my understanding of grammar is still shaky. If there are any mistakes, please drop me a note. And finally please review, please comment on my writing style and such. I do want to improve. Any pointers would be much appreciated. Also it's nice to know someone is reading these snippets.

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Athrun stretched himself on the lawn, basking in the warmth from early summer. Shaded by the leaves, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Or rather, he tried to relax. It was a very perfect day. Clear blue sky, dotted with fluffy clouds and the trees rustled with contended sighs, it was a day to relax and to slack off. The setting was perfect for a picnic; all he needed was a pleated table cover, nicely made sandwiches, thermo filled with tea, maybe, if only a little frivolous, a chocolate cake.

Of course, there would be a certain someone, without her increasingly annoying brother shadowing her, sitting cross legged next to him. She would be fiddling with the strings on the kite, muttering curses under her breath. After giving up and throwing the cursed kite to let it fluttered freely in the air, she would challenge him a game of Frisbee (a must activity in a picnic). With a show of reluctant, he would begrudgingly leave his book open and indulge in a game.

After several throws (plenty of time to show his superb skills), they would retire under the shade of the tree and maybe she would let his head rest on her lap while he dose. Ah, if he wished hard enough, maybe she would even feed him grapes as well.

Yes it would be extremely nice if that certain person was beside him. He peeled open one forest green eyes and with a resentful sigh peered at the figures to the corner of his eyes.

Yep, it was a picnic outing. Nope, she was not with him. The picnic was one that he was not allowed to enjoy with Cagalli. The picnic was held in the Seiran Resident of which Cagalli was invited to; Yuuna Seiran had proudly informed him their security was the best in Orb and nearly had shown Athrun the door, if Cagalli had not insisted Athrun to stay.

Hence the reason why he sat at the outskirt of the party, though he would really much liked to be at Cagalli's side. _It was such a wonderful day to waste on work_ he thought grumblingly. Oh, Cagalli did not wanted to go, preferring to do a round at Morgenroete Center. However the chance was just too rare to miss, with the guest list made up of many politicians, it was the perfect setting to lobby for a set of policies she had be drafting for. So she had replied the invitation with great reluctance. Her reluctance changed to great irritation when Mana, her nanny, protested, at her choice of attire which included knee length tweed shorts and a dress shirt. Cagalli's argument had been it was only a normal lunch. While Mana's main weapon was the nag tactic. Athrun secretly agreed that Cagalli's attire was not proper, but it was for totally different reason why he and Mana formed an alliance.

To see Cagalli wearing a dress was like waiting for a blue moon. In fact he never saw her in a dress before. Unfortunately for Cagalli, once the ex-Zaft's ace decided on a goal, he would reach it, come hell or high water; Cagalli would have no chance in wiggling out of her predicament. Both Mana and Athrun, after unsuccessful attempts in nagging, wheedling and bribing, finally managed to get Cagalli into a sundress through physical mean. Despite Cagalli's curses and fights at him, it had been worth it to see her blushes and awkward stance when she stomped in her heeled sandals next to him.

Of course he now was regretting it whole heartedly, seeing Yunna and some lecherous old men enjoying what he fought for with claws and teeth.

He sat up and absent mindedly began to pluck the wild daisies that were by his side. At least he could admire her from afar he consoled himself. His restless fingers began to weave. An unknowing frown marred his face as Yuuna continued to demand Cagalli's attention. But his frown slowly ebbed away when Cagalli with her arms akimbo, her weight shifted to her right leg. From her stance, he could see that Cagalli was feeling a bit flustered and annoyed with Yuuna's advances.

The party was coming to an end, as guest began to pay their respect to their host. Athrun stood up, ready to pick up his charge. As Cagalli turned to leave, Yuuna, suddenly with a flourish bow conjured up a large bouquet of red roses. Cagalli stilled for a second, slightly shocked at the bouquet and numbly took it in her arms. With another extravagant bow, Yuuna exited. Even from a distance, Athrun with his subconscious frown getting deeper, could see his triumphant smirk. Athrun resisted the urge to snort loudly; Cagalli would never be interested in a melodramatic ass.

However an unfamiliar feeling of anxiousness creep over him when he saw Cagalli walked towards him, instead of an irritated looked on her face as he had predicted, with a light blush and smile on her face. The bouquet of rose cradled gently in her arms.

The look on her face faded away as she cast a guilty look at Athrun. She shifted her weight nervously, 'Alex. Let's go,' she mumbled.

'You look happy.' Immediately, Athrun began to mentally beat himself up for sounding like an immature, jealous boyfriend. But then, he was a jealous boyfriend he thought glumly.

Amber eyes looked puzzled until he rudely thrust his chin toward the bouquet of rose. "Oh," Cagalli felled silence as the silly smile and blush reinstated its position which Athrun found increasingly annoying. "It's the first time I received a bouquet of roses,' she blushed, absently caressing the silky rose petals, 'I don't even like roses, but it's… ' she trailed off before hurrying, 'I mean I'm so boyish people forget I'm a girl, and this actually made me feel like a girl,' she laughed awkwardly to hid the bitter undertone.

At Athrun's silence, Cagalli complained, 'Come on, even Kira had problem thinking I am his sister.' She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. The bouquet of roses waved dangerously in the air like a club.

Athrun cracked a smile, suddenly feeling sorry for the bouquet of roses that now hanged lifelessly at Cagalli's side with her hands on her hip. She frowned and fought back the blush. She swore she would not act like a ditzy girl in front of Athrun. And it annoyed her greatly to see he was having an extremely amusing entertainment at her expense. She huffed and resolutely turned her head away. A frown marred her face as her lips pressed into a thin line. She felt humiliated; after all she had just revealed one of her biggest insecurities.

'Cagalli.'

'What,' Cagalli halfheartedly snapped back, the damn blush would not fade.

'You're not any ordinary girl to me,' Cagalli stiffened, 'You're a princess.' Having said that, he gently crowned a wreath of daisies he just made on her head.

There, her amber eyes snapped back onto his face, he fought back a grin as he observe the blush spread instantly to the tip of her ears. It was always fun to make her flustered. However seeing Cagalli's intent look on his face, he too began to feel flustered as his face felt heated. He cleared his throat awkwardly, 'come, let's leave,' he mumbled. Turning his back, immediately he stumbled as something whacked him from behind.

Looking back at Cagalli, she was holding the bouquet expertly like a club. Her face was still unbelievably red while her eyes conveyed her mortification.

'You evil person,' she stuttered.

Athrun looked blankly at her before laughing lightly. Cagali lifted the bouquet of roses warningly again, but Athrun simply gently took the bouquet from her hand and intertwine their fingers.

'You are an idiot,' she muttered, head bow to hide her flaming face.

Athrun tugged her hand, while his other hand held the battered bouquet and protested lightheartedly. 'Cagalli, I am your prince.'

­­­­­­­­

* * *

Sigh another one shot, I can not write a decent multi-chapter story even if my life depends on it. And it even has a silly title that has zilch to do with the story! ARGHHH.

As usual please review.


End file.
